


under the sun

by raincityruckus



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, breath play, finan thirst fest, finan thirst fest: outside, fuckin' out doors, it could be canon you don't fucking know, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincityruckus/pseuds/raincityruckus
Summary: “Then you’ll have to be quiet won't you?” Finan’s eyes flash with amusement as she scowls at him. He rubs the burr of his beard against the sensitive skin of her throat and she bites back a laugh at the tickle of it. Coccham is not the sleepy little town it once was, there are people awake, going about their lives.  They are going to get caught.For the Finan Thirst Fest outdoor edition
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	under the sun

Finan watches her from his spot in the sun. His eyes are slanted shut against the sun but she can still feel his heavy lidded gaze as she works. There are chores to be done, always work to do. Except, she supposes for him. Men like him have a different kind of work to do and that gets them out of the boring everyday tasks of fetching water and sweeping out the previous day’s ashes from the oven apparently. He stretches his legs out in front of him, tips his head back towards the sun.

And she draws water, fills her buckets under his watchful eye and pretends not to feel it. 

She’s made it a half step out her door for a second trip to the well when a large hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her down the narrow space between her father’s house and the next building on Coccham’s little central square. He covers her gasp with a large hand pressed over her mouth, her back pressed up against the sun warm wood of the house. Her eyes flash and she nips meanly at his palm, making him curse under his breath. The lilt of his accent makes even the cursing sound prettier. He shakes away the sting of her teeth on his hand as he replaces it with his mouth. 

His lips are dry and soft, his beard tickles her skin as he crowds close to her. His hand works into her hair, fingers scraping against her scalp and sending fissures of pleasure down her spine to settle at her core. The sun warmed morning has nothing on the heat he sends pooling between her legs. 

“Someone will catch us,” she hisses when he breaks the kiss. But her hands are on the warm leather of his armor, pulling him closer. His teeth scrape the hinge of her jaw and she makes a soft noise. 

“Then you’ll have to be quiet won't you?” Finan’s eyes flash with amusement as she scowls at him. He rubs the burr of his beard against the sensitive skin of her throat and she bites back a laugh at the tickle of it. Coccham is not the sleepy little town it once was, there are people awake, going about their lives. They are going to get caught. 

His hands work her skirts up and it’s her own fingers she presses against her mouth to keep from moaning. His blunt fingers skim the damp curls between her legs and he makes a low hum of approval that rumbles up from low in his chest. 

“Just from me watching you?” he asks, his smile cocky and his tone unbearably smug. She wants to roll her eyes, take him down a notch but his fingers slide between her folds, tease over her in sure, steady circles and her thighs tremble. 

“Yes,” she says instead, her voice barely a whisper, “Yes, just from you watching me.”

He makes a low rough sound, nuzzling her head to the side as his fingers work between her legs. His mouth trails down her throat, nipping and kissing and licking. Not enough to leave a mark, he’s more careful than that, but enough that she’s bucking into his hand in no time. She can hardly bite back the whimpers building in her throat and he’s not even inside of her yet. 

“Finan, please,” she whispers, hand fisting in his hair. She tugs to hold his attention when his chin starts to push down the front of her dress, his mouth finds the top of her breasts. He bites softly at her skin where her dress will cover it and pulls away.

“You’re not ready yet,” he whispers back, that cocky grin twisting his mouth once more. He presses a finger inside of her, thumb working circles at the apex of her sexs as he does. His eyebrows lift and he slides a second finger to join the first. He teases her with an agonizing pace.

“I am,” she assures him, tugging on his hair again. With another hot look Finan relents and gives her what she’s asking for. 

He turns her to face the wall, her forehead resting against one arm, the other hand braced on the wall as he tugs her hips back. The sway of her spine puts her ass right against him, with her skirts pulled up around her hips she can feel him work loose the laces on his leather, free himself. His cock is hard and hot, a burning length that rocks against the globe of her ass. She whines when he pulls back, when she loses the feel of him. 

He hasn’t gone far though,just enough to press the thick blunt head of his cock against her entrance. 

“Can you stay quiet?” he asks her, his mouth against her ear and his cock rocking against her, sliding through the slick that clings to her folds. She considers it for a moment, and wants to say she’s more than capable. But as his cock presses against her entrance once more she knows she isn’t. 

She shakes her head no and his laugh is low and hot and rough. His hand finds her mouth again, thick fingers banding over it as he presses into her. He was right that she wasn’t ready, he’s a big man and the stretch is a hot ache as he fills her. But it’s a good stretch, the burn of it sends threads of heat and pleasure right to the tips of her toes and she rocks her hips back into him. 

He huffs a low, emphatic curse against her ear when he’s fully seated, the weight of his balls pressing against her. If not for the hand against her mouth she knows she couldn’t have kept the keen of pleasure to herself. His teeth scrape her ear, his beard tickling the sensitive skin behind it and he starts a rough pace that leaves her no time to adjust to him. He’s a warrior through and through, with hard won muscle and every snap of his hips proves it. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, letting his thrust drive the very breath from her where his hand keeps her quiet. At her hip his other hand finds her sex, traces circles with his fingers over her clit until her legs are shaking and only his body and the wall are holding her upright. That’s when he shifts his grip, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch her nose closed with his hand covering her mouth. 

Her eyes snap open and the hand on the wall scrapes nails against worn wood. 

“Easy,” he whispers, his lips scraping her ear, “I got you.”

She feels him press soft kisses to her jaw, to the sensitive skin behind her ear and her skin buzzes with it. Her skin buzzes too with the lack of air. With the urgency in her lungs. He never slows the pace of his thrust, doesn’t go any easier on her and she swallows hard. Her eyelids flutter and his hand falls away from her mouth. 

The first pull of air comes at precisely the moment he gives her clit a hard circle of his fingers. 

It’s all far, far too much and there is absolutely nothing she can do but tumble headlong from the peak he has driven her so expertly to. Stars burst behind her eyes and her mouth falls open as her nails rake the wood side of the house. 

“Quiet,” he reminds her and she can feel that damn smug smile on his lips as he presses them against her ear, her jaw, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. She chokes on the cry she wants to make. 

When her knees tremble he lets her slide down, guiding her around so she’s kneeling before him. His thumb brushes her open and panting lips. When she bites the pad of it meanly he just laughs. 

“Don’t bite,” he chides her in a whisper, tapping the wet head of his cock against her lips and she opens for him. His knuckles brush her lips as he strokes himself, watches her with that heavy lidded gaze as he comes. Thick stripes of it land on her tongue and lips and she’s hardly swallowed it before he’s there, kissing her. The kiss is rough and hard and deep, his tongue chasing the taste of himself off her mouth before he lets her up. 

There is something hot and possessive in his eyes when he looks down at her. 

“You’re wicked,” she tells him as he guides her back up to her feet, his large hands smoothing her skirts back down. There is a faint flush of exertion on his cheeks and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. Her smile is a little smug. After all, she did that to him. 

“You like me wicked,” he tells her, pressing his forehead to hers as he tucks himself away, straightens himself up. 

They certainly don’t look back to normal. She’s breathing hard and his lips are pink with kissing her. But they don’t look like he’s just ravished her behind her father’s house either so she calls it a win. 

“I do,” she says, tips her head up for a kiss and he obliges her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my actual novel but. Well. I love procrastinating. Unedited, unbetaed, I do this shit for free don't @ me. Or do, IDC, comments make me write more


End file.
